


Bella di notte

by purplejooong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong
Summary: Seonghwa è figlio di una nobile famiglia di vampiri che si trasferisce in un piccolo paesino di campagna. Qui incontra Hongjoong, giovane fioraio di paese, che continuerà ad invitarlo a passare di giorno per guardare i fiori senza sapere del suo segreto.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	Bella di notte

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo questa è la mia prima OS mai scritta prima e pubblicata, spero vi piaccia nonostante sia scritta molto a braccio e giusto per divertimento!  
> Enjoy!

<<A chiusura anche oggi?>>

La domanda risuonò in un flebile eco per la via ormai vuota di quel paesino di campagna, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli grigiastri – quasi fossero stati tinti dalla luna – si avvicinava a passo lento e composto al fioraio che aveva posto il quesito. La figura minuta del brunetto, che ora teneva in braccio un vaso di tulipani, entrava e usciva dal negozio con le mani sempre indaffarate mentre spostava i fiori più delicati all'interno e, nel mentre, rivolgeva uno sguardo e un saluto al più grande che ora stanziava dritto davanti al carrettino di legno con sopra le viole.

<<Ti ho già detto che i fiori sono più belli di giorno, perché ti ostini a passare di notte?>> esordì ancora una volta Hongjoong, scostandosi dalla fronte un ciuffo di capelli che cominciava a bagnarsi di sudore. Faceva il fioraio da un paio di anni ormai, era molto giovane ma sua madre era troppo stanca per occuparsi del negozio da sola, così aveva deciso di darle una mano. Ed erano ormai un paio di mesi che quel ragazzo – Park Seonghwa aveva detto di chiamarsi – si era trasferito nel loro piccolo paesino di campagna assieme alla sua famiglia. Nonostante ciò, Hongjoong aveva avuto il piacere di incontrarlo solo ed esclusivamente a tramonto inoltrato, come se evitasse il giorno di proposito.

<<Te l'ho già spiegato Hongjoong, di giorno sono molto impegnato e non posso passare...>> rispose quindi con una tono di rammarico Seonghwa, che si poggiava con una mano al carrettino mentre il brunetto continuava a fare avanti e indietro dal negozio.

<<Si si, impegnato impegnato...>> incalzò quasi cantilenando l'altro che ora si avvicinava a lui con le mani dietro la schiena a reggere qualcosa <<si da il caso che il qui presente Kim Hongjoong però ci tenga a fornire un buon servizio a suoi probabili acquirenti, quindi mi sono procurato una specie di fiori che anche il signorino qui presente può ammirare nella loro totale bellezza!>> subito dopo, le mani del ragazzo si portarono in avanti e rivelarono con orgoglio un vaso di fiori ancora chiusi, ma pronti a sbocciare. Li posò quindi sul carretto dove stavano le mani dell'altro e si spolverò le sue sul grembiule, per poi toccare la spalla avvolta dal velluto della giacca di Seonghwa a richiamarne la sua attenzione e farlo girare verso il vaso.

<<Guarda>> si limitò a dire mentre indicava i fiori che cominciavano a sbocciare ora che il sole era tramontato. Il più grande rimase a fissarli per qualche secondo con meraviglia mentre Hongjoong volgeva lo sguardo al suo volto e, soddisfatto, si lasciava sfuggire un ghigno.

<<Sono belle di notte, sbocciano quando il sole tramonta, proprio i fiori perfetti per il signorino Sono-troppo-impegnato-Hwa>> lo stuzzicò ancora dandogli una gomitata leggera ma il più grande sembrava ancora in trance per via dei fiori, si riprese solo quando sentì il contatto con l'altro e si massaggiò drammaticamente il braccio sbuffando.

<<Te l'ho detto, di giorno sono impegnato, ho delle cose da fare con i miei.>> brontolò quindi mentre prendeva il piccolo vaso di fiori tra le mani. Hongjoong allora storse un po' il naso e riprese a portare dentro le piante rimaste fuori, roteando gli occhi al cielo.

<<Si ma Hwa, sono due mesi che siete qui. Cosa hai di così importante da fare che ti tiene in casa tutto il giorno e non riesci neanche a passare per vedere i tulipani al mattino? Voi nobili siete proprio strani, vi stancate decisamente troppo con i vostri doveri da nobili, balli da nobili, giochi da nobili, banchetti da nobili!>> lo prese in giro nonostante nel suo tono si percepisse quasi un velo di fastidio, come se quel ragazzo gli dovesse qualcosa. Insomma, era apparentemente l'unica persona con cui avesse legato da quando era lì e l'unico ragazzo con cui passava le sere a parlare di fiori o ad accarezzare il suo gatto grassoccio color zucca, quindi almeno il favore di passare al mattino una volta avrebbe potuto farglielo.

Però Seonghwa sembrò non gradire quest'ultima presa in giro, tanto che strinse un pugno e sbuffò. Glielo aveva ripetuto più volte che i suoi impegni erano molto specifici e riservati, eppure il più piccolo non voleva proprio saperne.

Hongjoong non si rese conto del fastidio che stava provocando nel più grande, difatti non si curò di smettere con le provocazioni tra un viaggetto e l'altro finché non si sentì afferrare duramente il polso. Con un tonfo rozzo, il delizioso vaso di orchidee che trasportava cadde al suolo e si crepò lungo un fianco proprio mentre il suo corpo veniva trascinato con forza dal più grande, che ora si avvicinava vertiginosamente e con un'espressione che Hongjoong non aveva mai visto prima.

<<Vuoi sapere perché non ci sono mai al mattino?>> ringhiò fra i denti Seonghwa ad una spanna dal viso del più piccolo, che ora teneva il fiato sospeso e gli occhi fissi dentro i suoi. Una goccia di sudore scese dalla fronte del fioraio mentre il giovane nobile si abbassava con il viso sul suo collo, il fiato gelido quando la sua bocca fu vicino alla pelle del più piccolo.

Hongjoong tratteneva il respiro e si sentì quasi rabbrividire a quei movimenti, non aveva mai visto in due mesi Seonghwa comportarsi a questa maniera, gli sembrava quasi di avere una persona del tutto diversa davanti a se, come se si fosse nascosto dietro il velo del perfetto ragazzo d'alta classe che si era costruito.

Si riprese per un attimo solo quando sentì due punte sfiorargli il collo e lo sguardo dell'altro fisso su di lui. Solo allora, dalle labbra del castano fuoriuscì uno sbuffo divertito e una breve risata, accompagnate da una piccola torsione del capo per poter guardare Seonghwa ormai chino su di lui.

<<Ahah, bella questa Hwa, vuoi anche farmi credere di essere un vampiro ora?>>

Neanche il tempo di finire la frase che si sentì cedere le gambe mentre l'altra mano di Seonghwa gli cingeva la nuca. I canini, che prima erano solo poggiati sulla pelle di Hongjoong, ne avevano perforato le carni, le labbra del maggiore erano posate sul suo collo in una stretta bollente mentre il sangue colava abbondantemente prima su di esse e poi sul resto del collo del fioraio.

Un gemito sommesso fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Hongjoong prima che potesse annaspare aria, si sentiva come se gli fosse appena stato portato via il respiro mentre il mondo si faceva confuso attorno a lui.

Tutto girava, tutto si offuscava mentre Seonghwa si beava di quel liquido bollente che gli riempiva la bocca. Lasciò andare il polso che aveva stretto fino ad ora e cinse la vita al più piccolo, il cui peso sembrava gravitare sempre più al suolo mentre quell'atto quasi carnale veniva consumato.

Quando il ragazzo dai capelli grigi si allontanò dal suo collo con uno schiocco, rinsavì e la sua espressione mutò dall'ira che lo aveva colto in paura e rimorso.

<<Oh no...cosa ho fatto>> mormorò tra sé e sé mentre adagiava il corpo di Hongjoong al suolo per poi potergli posare due dita sul lato illeso del collo e controllare fosse ancora vivo. Per fortuna era solo svenuto, ma non poteva di certo lasciarlo lì. Il giovane nobile si tirò in piedi e cominciò a fare avanti e indietro d'innanzi al negozio, poi notò il vaso crepato sul pavimento e con un sussulto lo riportò dentro.

Si passò un pollice sulle labbra per ripulirle di qualsiasi traccia di sangue e volse ancora una volta uno sguardo al castano, che ora era svenuto contro il carretto di viole semivuoto.

Seonghwa sospirò e fece la prima cosa che gli passò per la testa: caricò il corpo del povero ragazzo sulle sue spalle e si diresse a casa sua, una villetta non troppo grande nelle periferie del paesino. Entrò come un ladro nella sua stessa camera per non far scoprire ai suoi genitori il danno che aveva combinato, si sentì quasi morire quando adagiò il più piccolo sul letto e vide la treccia che raccoglieva i suoi capelli sporca del suo stesso sangue. Prese una delle tovagliette da viso che erano soliti usare al risveglio – era un vampiro, certo, ma non per questo dimenticava le buone maniere – e si accinse a sciogliere e ripulire i capelli dell'altro per evitare che macchiasse le lenzuola in qualche modo, poi fece lo stesso anche con il suo collo, dove applico premura e una delicatezza degne di una balia con i bambini.

Gli carezzò delicatamente la ferita con la salvietta mentre si stringeva le labbra dal rimorso, aveva agito davvero in maniera avventata e ora stava sentendo tutte le conseguenze della sua azione. E se li avessero visti? E se non si fosse fermato in tempo? E se preso dal panico lo avesse lasciato lì? Se i suoi lo scoprissero lo chiuderebbero in casa per sempre? C'erano molte domande che attraversavano la testa di Seonghwa in quel momento ma, quella più opprimente allora era: come reagirà Hongjoong quando si sveglierà?

Il maggiore non riusciva a darsi una risposta, troppi scenari attraversarono la sua mente mentre le sua mani scostavano i ciuffi di capelli scuri dal viso del più piccolo. Si trovò per la prima volta ad osservarlo da vicino e notò solo in quell'istante le ciglia lunghe dell'altro; non ne aveva mai viste di così lunghe su di un ragazzo, fu l'ennesima sorpresa che il castano gli aveva riservato quella sera. Notò anche il neo che faceva capolino alla base del collo tra una piega e l'altra della camicetta azzurra, notò quanto le sue mani fossero piccole e piene di graffi a causa del suo lavoro da fioraio, come il suo volto illuminato dalla luce della luna fosse grazioso quella sera. Sentì quasi il cuore sussultare quando si rese conto di essere rimasto seduto di fianco a lui a fissarlo per una decina di minuti, fu richiamato solo quando udì la porta della sua stanza aprirsi e si precipitò su di essa lanciando la salvietta sul letto quasi con violenza. Si mise davanti allo spiraglio creato per nascondere la stanza e vide la figura di uno dei camerieri che lavoravano per loro fare capolino con un'espressione confusa.

<<Signorino, non l'avevo sentita rientrare. Stavo venendo per cambiarle le lenzuola, di grazia>> proferì quest'ultimo rimanendo fermo sulla porta, aspettando che il ragazzo lo lasciasse entrare. Seonghwa si limitò a porgergli un candido sorriso prima di rispondere <<non vi è bisogno, non si preoccupi. Anzi pensavo di passare il resto della serata a studiare alcuni libri che mi hanno incuriosito, quindi vorrei non venir più disturbato s'è possibile>>.

I servitori della casa sapevano del segreto della famiglia Park, quindi il cameriere non si fece molte domande sul perché volesse studiare a quell'ora, si limitò ad acconsentire, fare un breve inchino e andare via chiudendo la porta.

Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo e attese qualche secondo prima di girare la chiave nella serratura e assicurarsi così che nessun altro potesse interromperlo quella sera.

Tornò dunque verso il letto, raccogliendo la salvietta sporca che andò a posare nella bacinella vuota sul suo comò, sbuffando. Gli toccherà inventarsi di aver ucciso un gatto randagio preso da un attacco notturno di sete per giustificare il sangue su di essa, ma meglio una piccola bugia che una grossa verità.

Con passo lento – cercando di non svegliare Hongjoong che ora dormiva sul suo letto – si avvicinò alle tende della finestra per chiuderle, non prima di accendere una delle candele infilate in un candelabro sul tavolino sotto di essa. Prese dunque la sua fonte di luce per la serata e andò a posarla sul comodino di fianco al fioraio, poi avvicinò la sedia dai cuscini rossi della scrivania e si sedette davanti a lui. Anche illuminato dalla fioca luce della candela, quel ragazzo appariva bello agli occhi di Seonghwa, che ora aveva appoggiato i gomiti sul letto e pensava a come accoglierlo al suo risveglio e come spiegargli tutto e, soprattutto, come scusarsi.

Passarono minuti e poi ore, il nobile si addormentò pure prima che il più piccolo potesse aprire gli occhi. Hongjoong sentì un forte mal di testa colpirlo appena fu sveglio, tant'era che dovette portarsi una mano alle tempie per massaggiarsele prima di potersi tirare dritto su quel letto decisamente troppo grande per essere il suo. Un alone di confusione galleggiava sopra la sua testa e molte domande si crearono per lui com'era successo qualche ora prima per l'altro. Dov'era? Come ci era finito lì? Cosa era successo? L'ultimo ricordo che aveva era la discussione avuta con il ragazzo dai capelli grigi mentre portava le piante in negozio. Fu in quel momento che Hongjoong si portò una mano al collo ricordandosi di come era finita quella discussione e un brivido lo attraversò. Le sue dita andarono a posarsi su quelli che sembravano due buchi non troppo grandi, ancora un po' umidicci, eppure non sentì alcun tipo di liquido ungergli i polpastrelli, quindi assunse che qualcuno l'avesse ripulito dal sangue.

La vista cominciò a mettere a fuoco la stanza che veniva ancora fiocamente illuminata dallo stozzo della candela sul comodino e, solo allora, notò la figura di Park Seonghwa che, disteso a metà tra sedia e letto, dormiva di fianco a lui. Sentì il respiro mancargli quando, con uno scatto, si fece indietro contro la testata del letto come se l'istinto di sopravvivenza lo avesse spinto ad allontanarsi da lui. Lo scossone fece smuovere il letto e quel gesto bastò a far svegliare il più grande, che ancora un po' confuso dovette bloccare repentino un pugno che si stava avvicinando al suo volto.

Il ragazzo si tirò in piedi e, ancora stringendo il pugno di Hongjoong, si affrettò a pararne un secondo con l'altra mano.

<<Aspetta Hongjoong! Fermo! Fammi spiegare!>> cercò di dirgli mentre vedeva la furia colorare di rosso – per quanto la luce permettesse di vedere – il viso del più piccolo, che si dimenava cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.

<<Spiegare cosa! Mi hai bucato il collo, ti sei bevuto il mio sangue! Che cazzo mi dovresti spiegare? Erano questi i tuoi impegni da nobile per cui non potevi passare al mattino? Ti metti a bucare il collo alla gente?!>> tuonò il fioraio con la voce che andava via via alzando di tono mentre gli occhi di Seonghwa si riempivano di paura d'essere scoperti.

Il più grande lo spintonò con forza sul letto e si ritrovò a bloccarlo sul materasso con i polsi e in parte con il peso del suo corpo, tutto per cercare di farlo star fermo quanto bastava per potergli spiegare come stavano le cose.

<<Abbassa la voce! Se i miei ci scoprono è la fine! Fammi spiegare!>> disse ancora il maggiore mentre l'altro si dimenava sotto di lui, digrignando i denti mentre applicava tutta la forza che aveva per allontanarlo. Poi all'improvviso si fermò avvenne uno scambio di sguardi degno di preda e predatore, solo che i ruoli non rispettavano l'immagine che veniva rappresentata in quel momento, bensì era il contrario: era Hongjoong a fissare Seonghwa con famelica rabbia mentre lui lo teneva fermo sul letto con il timore che gli dipingeva il viso.

<<Ah si? Sarebbe un guaio se i tuoi ci scoprissero dici?>> sibilò il castano prima di guardare verso la porta e aprire la bocca per poter dire qualcosa. Eppure dalle sue labbra non uscì nulla perché subito si ritrovò il viso di Seonghwa a millimetri dal suo, il cui primo pensiero per evitare che urlasse e richiamasse l'attenzione dei suoi fu quello di posare le labbra su quelle del più piccolo, premendole quanto bastava per evitare che questo potesse parlare. Non fu un bacio piacevole, anzi durò anche relativamente poco, fu solo una scusa per evitare il peggio.

Il nobile si allontanò dal volto del più piccolo mentre le mani lo tenevano ancora bloccato contro il materasso. Hongjoong sospirò e si ritrovò per un secondo senza fiato e senza parole, sentì le guance divampare e lo stesso successe a Seonghwa. Si fissarono negli occhi per qualche attimo, in silenzio, prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero ancora. Fu però il più piccolo a cominciare questa volta, lasciando dapprima un bacio a stampo sul labbro inferiore del più grande per poi approfondire quel contatto con fare più intenso. Le loro labbra si baciarono per forse un minuto prima di separarsi di nuovo, minuto che bastò al castano per rilassarsi; minuto che bastò al maggiore per allentare la presa dai polsi del più piccolo, senza però lasciarli andare. Questa pausa fu sfuggente perché le labbra di Seonghwa tornarono ad appoggiarsi su quelle di Honjoong che, ormai, non opponeva più resistenza. Le mani del più grande cominciarono delicatamente a scendere lungo le braccia dell'altro, sfiorandogli con i polpastrelli i lembi di pelle scoperti prima di scivolare sulle sue spalle e carezzargli il collo, evitando la zona ferita per poi posarsi sulle guance del più piccolo. Hongjoong invece rimase fermo, con le braccia sopra la testa mentre quel bacio continuava, si smosse solo dopo un po' per portare una mano tra i capelli di Seonghwa quando si separarono un secondo per prendere fiato, per poi ricominciare.

Quando quel bacio – che sembrò durare all'infinito – finì, si separarono e i loro nasi si sfiorarono prima che i respiri potessero mischiarsi affannosi.

Rimasero entrambi a guardarsi nel silenzio più totale prima che Hongjoong potesse parlare schiarendosi la voce.

<<Ok, ho capito, non ti chiedo più di passare al mattino>> poi sorrise, la rabbia che gli era montata fino a quel momento quasi svanì. Capì che aveva agito d'istinto e non era stata sua intenzione ferirlo, quindi ci avrebbe messo una pietra sopra per quel momento.

Seonghwa, con ancora il respiro in affanno, soffio un po' sulle sue labbra prima di lasciargli un altro bacetto a stampo, questa volta delicatamente, per poi allontanarsi.

<<Senti...mi dispiace, non volevo ferirti>> mormorò il maggiore guardandogli il collo, strinse le labbra ricordandosi del morso e si grattò la testa dispiaciuto.

<<Ah è ok, mi spiace se ti ho fatto innervosire>> rispose Hongjoong prima di tirarsi a sedere a gambe incrociate sul letto << e non preoccuparti per questi, niente che un buon medicamento e un fazzoletto attorno al collo non posso nascondere>> poi sorrise <<il tuo segreto con me è al sicuro, puoi stare certo>>.


End file.
